Anniversary
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Poland is on his way to visit a good friend who is making herself ready to go to an anniversary. While he is waiting for her to finish is Felix listening to her singing...


A/N: Well this is a present to the 300th Anniversary of the last Rákoczi' War for Independent which happened here in Romhany in 1710. January the XII.

* * *

Felix Łukasiewicz was walking peacefully through the forest which would lead him to the house of the person he wanted to visit. Felix was bored so he thought that a little visit wouldn't hurt much. As he walked under the threes he still felt the chill of the January weather it was not so cold, but wasn't warm either. Reaching a beautiful looking house painted a soft azure blue color, big windows and a garden which was usually full with roses, geraniums, lilies and tulips, but it would be to cold for the flowers.

Stepping up to the door he knocked softly hoping that she was home because he didn't want to make his way all back home. As Felix listened closely there were suddenly soft steps which got louder as they owner got nearer to the door then with two clicks of a key and the rattling of a chain the door opened revealing a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and soft green eyes which still held a fire in them burning since the old faded away times, tried to be put out soo often, but always failed.

"Felix?" she asked confused as she spotted her visitor. "I didn't expect you to visit, but come inside." she said smiling before stepping aside.

"Hay Elizabeth, yes I know I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you." the boy like man replied smiling as he entered the homely living room to stop in his tracks suddenly.

"Is something the matter?" Hungary asked as she stepped beside her visitor.

"Uhm…had you already planed something for today?" he asked as he pointed at the flowers on the coffee table together with Hungary's national flag which she really loved, he shuddered as he remembered her reaction when Ivan put his symbol on it she was frightening…

"Oh…well you remember what today is right?" she asked playfully.

"Hmm…the 22th of January." Poland replied a bit perplexed.

"Yep and today is also an anniversary for the last victorious fight for independence from Rakoczi Frenc." she said in a melancholic tone.

"Ah now I begin to remember what is the number?" Felix asked making Elizabeth giggle.

"The 300th, I was partly of to Romahany for the big feast and I would be happy if you accompany me." she said smiling.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Great, I'm back in a few minutes." she said before hurrying up the stairs to change.

Meanwhile walked Felix inside the living room and looked down at the flag spotting on the red, white and green fabric shaven on it with golden letter stood the sentence which probably no one of them all would ever forget:

"_Cum Deo Pro Patria Et Libertate" _

Looking smiling at the sentence hit suddenly a soft moldy his ears and made the young man turn to look up the stairs.

_Jaj, régi szép magyar nép!_

_Az ellenség téged mikép_

_Szaggat és tép!_

_Mire jutott állapotod,_

_Romlandó cserép._

_Mint egy kedves eleven kép,_

_Voltál olyan szép,_

_Magyar nép!_

A little smile crept to his lips as he chuckled.

"She is getting in to the mode again." he said to no one in particular.

Felix loved listening to Elizabeth's singing she had a beautiful tone and thanks to they nearly sibling like relationship he had rather many opportunities to listen to her songs.

_De a Sasnak körme között_

_Fonnyadsz mint a lép._

_Szegény magyar nép,_

_Mikor lész már ép?_

_Megromlottál, mint cserép._

_Jaj, hát szegény magyar nemzet_

_Jóra mikor lép?_

_Jaj, Rákóczi, Bercsényi_

_Magyarok híres vezéri,_

_Bezerédi!_

_Hová lettek magyar népnek_

_Vitéz vezéri,_

_Nemzetünknek hírszerzői,_

_Fényes csillagi,_

_Ocskai?_

Her melancholic tone filled the whole house like the soft wind running through a valley.

_Az ellenség mindenfelől_

_Őket emíszti,_

_Űzi, kergeti,_

_Búval epeszti._

_Közinkbe sem ereszti._

_Jaj, hát szegény nemzetünket_

_Miképp mellyeszti!_

_Jaj, országunk, jószágunk,_

_De főképpen mi magunk_

_Mint nyavalygunk;_

_Az idegen nemzetségnek_

_Rabjai vagyunk._

_Jaj, naponként mind elfogyunk,_

_Jót ne is várjunk,_

_Kívánjunk,_

_Mert hatalmas, diadalmas_

_Nemzet van rajtunk._

_Jaj, meg kell halnunk,_

_Meg nem maradunk,_

_Nagy ellenség közt vagyunk,_

_Bizony méltán ezek miatt_

_Kesergünk, sírunk._

"She has always such a melancholic tone when singing." Felix said as he picked up his jacket.

_Országunknak, magunknak,_

_Jaj minden maradékinknak!_

_Mindazoknak,_

_Kik e földön nagy ínségben_

_Így nyomorkodnak._

_Özvegyek panaszolkodnak,_

_Árvák zokognak;_

_Magoknak_

_Siralommal ártatlanok_

_Halált okoznak,_

_Úgy siránkoznak_

_És fohászkodnak._

_Bánatjok nem apadnak,_

_Mert hazánkbul az ínségek_

_El nem távoznak._

_Tenger rajtunk a fegyver,_

_Mert a német rajtunk hever,_

_S igen ver._

_Mutogatja magát mint egy_

_Híres gavallér,_

_Nemzetünket hajtó pillér._

_Nem szán, mint hóhér._

_Akit ér,_

_Addig veri, meddig neki_

_Mindent nem ígér._

_Látod mely kövér,_

_Bőrében sem fér,_

_De mégis mind többet kér,_

_Alig vagyon országunkban_

_Miatta kenyér._

Felix snorted at the mentioning of Ludwig and also on the memory of Austria, he personally was glad about the divorce. He had only hurt his "_sister_".

_Nézz reánk, Úr, a mennybül!_

_Ments meg, kérünk, minket ily csúf_

_Ellenségtül,_

_Ki a híres magyaroknak_

_Vérébül épül._

_Ne hagyd ily dühös ínségtül_

_Rút ellenségtül,_

_Némettül_

_Gyaláztatni, mocskoltatni_

_Az írigyektül._

_Ily dölyfös néptül,_

_Kínzó eszköztül,_

_Megfosztatni nevétül,_

_Mindenkoron győzedelmes_

_Dicsőségétül!_

As the song ended picked Felix the long black coat up from the chair and placed it on his arm waiting patiently by the stairs when he spotted Elizabeth in her deep emerald dress with the white front, a red geranium in her hair.

"Thanks for waiting." she said after Felix handed her the jacket and she pulled it on.

"There is n ground for me to not wait for you." he said smiling as he held his arm out which she took gratefully before both left the house, chatting happily on the way through the forest.

The two of them shared a great caring for each other, but they were not and would never be lovers. The two of them were siblings not by blood, but by soul…

_Owari _


End file.
